My Responsibility
by DreamerInTheMoonlight
Summary: Deadpool is assigned to protect Tony Stark's adopted son Peter Parker. He thought that it'll be an easy job. Little does he know... [NOT COMPLETE!]
1. A Special Visit

author's notes:

this is my first time writing a spideypool fic!! definitely more to come in future, my head's poppin' with ideas! my writing's a bit rusty but i hope you like the story all the same. enjoy!!

 _(bracketed in italic) stands for his white box dialogue_

 **(bracketed in bold) stands for his yellow box dialogue**

chapter one

At the center of some top secret HYDRA building(location unknown because Deadpool refuses to disclose the information, something about _"for your safety, folks!"_ ), Deadpool stands with his guns out( _"no_ _pun intended,"_ he adds), surrounded by a large, frightened group of HYDRA scientists.

"Normally, I don't mind people kidnapping me and strapping me to a chair to experiment on me -I appreciate all things kinky- , but it's Monday and you've made me miss my Golden Girls episode," Deadpool explains as he twirls the guns in his hands.

All of the scientists huddle together, frozen.

"Now, not to worry, boys! I'm not angry. Christmas is coming! And ho ho HO am I in a giving mood!" he singsongs as he starts to fire.

One by one, the scientists drop dead.

BANG!

"One for you."

BANG!

"One for you..."

It isn't long before he's down to the last scientist, who has been trying to escape. "Oh no you don't, bud," he says as he turns to him.

"I've got a special one just for you...for fucking with my beautiful face during your little play time!"

BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG! _clickclickclick_

( **Fuck me!)**

 _(Told you you should've brought more ammo)_

 **(Shut up.)**

 _(You shut up!)_

"Now, now you two...play nicely. And don't you worry about a thing, because Daddy's got these two babies to back him up." he chided playfully, gesturing to his two weapons on his back.

 _(...We knew that.)_

Deadpool unsheathes his two gleaming katanas and begins a slaughter spree as he tries to get out of the building.

The mercenary eventually gets to an elevator and goes in, pressing the button for the first floor. The doors close and calming music begins to play through the elevator's speakers. He hums to it while looking at the screen in front of him, which shows the floor numbers changing as it progressively rises to the first floor.

The elevator emits a 'ding!' sound to signal it reaching the first floor, and Deadpool lets out a small grunt.

"Maximum effort," he says, positioning himself to fight as the doors open.

-

"Jesus, what a mess..." a voice mutters.

Deadpool whips his head around to face his unknown visitor.

It's Iron Man.

"Holy fuck knuckles... It's Robert Downey Jr! Must be my lucky day," Deadpool exclaims, facepalming.

" _Who?_ "

Deadpool chooses to ignore the comment.

"FRIDAY! Send in some reinforcements! Maybe call up the Justice League, see if they're available... We need a clean up on aisle three!" he yelled, joking about the presently messy and bloody room, which earned a grunt of annoyance from Iron Man.

"So, Tin Can..." The mercenary continues as he straps his katanas back onto his back and places his guns into their holsters. "To what do I owe this pleasure? I mean, the last time we talked, you weren't exactly...happy to see me."

 _(That is an understatement.)_

 **(Shhh!)**

Iron Man walks forward, removing his helmet to reveal the billionaire's face.

"We want to hire you."

 _(U_ _h-oh._ )

 **(Uh-oh.)**


	2. The Assignment

author's notes:

heyy so i've got quite a bit of feedback from my friends. firstly, i've decided that when the supers are in costume, i'll refer to them by their alter ego's names(eg when in costume, i call deadpool "deadpool" but when he's out of costume he's just "wade wilson").

secondly, i've decided to add a song title at the start of every chapter so that if y'all want, you can search up the song, listen to it vibe with me. lastly, i'll have an "end notes" at the end of every chapter for y'all to read.

-

song for this chapter:

(i just) died in your arms by cutting crew

-

chapter two

"Okay, try it on now."

Wade decides to look up as he straps the watch on, mainly because of fear. Fear of how it'll turn out once he put it on.

Instantly, his appearance changes from a severely scarred complexion to a rather smooth one. He breathes out slowly before looking down to check his hands.

The merc lets out a small gasp at the sight of his skin. He then rushes to a nearby full-length mirror to take a proper look at his new, albeit temporary, appearance.

 **(...Holy shit. Is this really us?)**

 _(This was...this was how we looked like before weapon X.)_

Wade turns to face Tony, then the mirror, then back to Tony, his eyes wide and his arms flailing about, as though silently demanding explanation. Tony chuckles in response, looking very much amused because this is actually the first time he's seen the mercenary speechless.

"Wha- How, Stark? How did you get me to look like... me, pre-weapon X?" Wade sputters. He moves his hands around, marveling at them.

Tony walks over to Wade and points at the watch. "That, buddy, is an image inducer," he explains while lifting the merc's arm to check the watch for any kinks. "One of my recently improved models. The previous model was a flip phone. It's nostalgic yes but clunky. Not efficient enough. So I came up with the watch."

Realising that he is starting to get off-topic, Tony clears his throat before continuing, "Anyway, it's designed to mask any part of your original appearance via holographic projection. Unfortunately, this is a visual based product, so I cannot hide or change the feel of your skin."

Wade moves to touch his hands and freezes on the spot. His skin feels exactly the same before the appearance change: rough and calloused. Wade looks slightly downcast at this.

"This watch fully runs out of battery in 48 hours before it needs to charge again," Tony adds as he passes a box containing the charger to Wade.

"Don't expose it to bright lights, don't let it get wet, and never feed it after midnight. Got it," the merc nods lazily in understanding, putting the box under his arm and patting it nicely.

Tony gives him a funny look before reaching into his pocket to pull out a set of car keys.

"Here are the keys to my Tesla" Tony says, tossing the keys to the merc. "You can take it out for a test drive first. See if it works for you. But don't wreck it."

Wade catches them easily.

 _(y'know we're not really a car person.)_

"Yeah, I know," he mutters under his breath. Tony frowns in confusion before shaking his head. The mission alarm activates, signalling for all members of the Avengers to report.

Tony nods at the alarm. "Duty calls. You know your assignment. Just get to the campus, he's ending school soon. I'll send the rest of the information to you when you're there," he informs the merc. Tony turns to leave but Wade stops him.

"Wait, Stark! I've never been much of a car person. D'you have any bikes I can borrow instead?" Wade asks, his face hopeful.

Tony smirks.

-

Wade zips through New York on another one of Tony Stark's inventions, a modified motorcycle nicknamed the IronStark, whooping at the top of his lungs.

The assignment is clear and simple: protect Tony's adopted son with his life for a year. But who is his son? Tony hadn't told him much during their very brief briefing; he had to rush off on an emergency mission. The only thing he knows is the location of said son.

It isn't long before Wade reaches his destination. Once there, Wade slows to a stop and parks, turning off the GPS soon after. He feels a short vibration in his back pocket and pulls out the smartphone Tony gave him earlier. A notification has lit up the phone screen and he swiped to read it. It was a message from Tony himself:

 _sending you the info now._

The screen lights up again and another message pops up.

 _Peter Benjamin Parker_

"Peter, huh?" Wade murmurs, wondering what the kid looks like. Wade looks up to scan his environment.

He sees a rather large lawn on his right. Students can be seen sprawling all over the ground, either studying or playing. To his left, he sees more students, exiting the campus library. And in front of him, is the main college building.

Soon enough, a third message comes through with a file attached to it. Wade taps to open the file and a photo quickly loads to show a profile of a young male adult of about 18 to 19 years of age, with tousled brown hair and adorably large brown doe eyes.

"Hello!" Wade exclaims to himself. "You're hella cute."

 **(damn straight.)**

 _(ah, but it seems we aren't.)_

 **(shut up, you know what I mean.)**

"Both of you! Zip it."

The merc looks up again to see if he can find Peter. He searches the entire area before his eyes land on the sweet, sweet prize. Peter, in all his glory, is exiting from the side entrance of the library, carrying his bag and listening to music through his earphones. Wade takes off his helmet to stare at the young chap.

-

end notes:

that's the end of chapter two! hope y'all liked it. i don't know much about US colleges, so i apologise if it comes out sounding weird.

also, looking back at this chapter, i realise that the tone is slightly more serious than the first chapter but i like to think that Wade puts on his best behavior whenever he's in the Avengers Tower because it's business.

any feedback is appreciated!!


	3. Wade Meets Peter

author's notes:

would like to take the time to apologise for my late upload. been having writer's block. tried to make this a longer chapter. hopefully it's decent enough.

i'll be adding some perspectives here there so you can see what the character's thinking.

without further ado, here's chapter three! x

-

song for this chapter:

act my age by hoodie allen

-

chapter three

Peter has a very well-kept routine. He goes through with it to separate his personal life from his... _other_ life. And for the past three years, it has served him well. So well that not even his adoptive parents know about his secret. And that's saying something.

By day, he's Peter Parker, the shy and awkward school nerd who mainly keeps to himself. But by night, he becomes someone else entirely: the confident and ever quippy superhero spiderman.

Peter walks down the steps of his school library, staring at the floor; his mind on the previous battle he fought just last night. He often reviews the fight in his mind to see how he can improve his performance in the field.

He doesn't notice a figure watching him from a distance.

Peter's POV

 _Ugh, I should've nabbed him right there. But i was too slow. I...I let him get away._

 _Well,_ _shake it off Parker. A mistake was made. Maybe I can track him down during patrol. Calendar's looking pretty free today, not like i'm meeting any- shit._

My eyes widen slightly.

 _The bodyguard dad called in to pick me up. A Mr...Wilson. Right. Wilson. He's probably around here somewhere. How am I gonna go on my patrols? Gotta shake him off..._

-

Peter hears a voice shouting "AH-HA!" in the distance.

He looks up to see a man.

In a suit.

Sitting on one of his dad's inventions.

"Yup, that's definitely him," he thinks to himself, quickly looking away. Unfortunately, Peter didn't take a good look at the man's face. The suit and bike caught his attention first. He would've seen his face if he looked longer but didn't want to risk making eye contact so...

Peter frowns slightly, wondering how he can evade the bodyguard. He decides to walk out of the school's back entrance, where vehicles can't access. If Mr Wilson wants to catch up with him, he has to go one big round to reach the other side of the entrance, which should buy him time.

Peter slips his phone and earphones into his bag and starts to make his way to the school's back entrance in his normal pace(no need to alert his bodyguard of sudden activity, it's too suspicious).

He reaches the end of the library building and turns the corner, fully disappearing from Mr Wilson's view. After a quick glance over his shoulder to confirm he's out of the bodyguard's sight, Peter breaks into a run.

Wade's POV

"Good god...his photo really doesn't do him justice," I whistle.

 ** _(I'll say!)_**

 _(Focus, wade. You- )_

"Ohhh i'm focusing alright," I mumured, staring at Peter appreciatively.

 _(Wrong type of focus.)_

 ** _(Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.)_**

 _(...but i gotta admit. He is cute.)_

"AH-HA!" I yell triumphantly, garnering confused stares from people around me. I, of course, ignore it.

 ** _(Knew it.)_**

 _(Oh shut up. I'm trying to be the stable, logical one here. You'd be so dead if Tony finds out about this.)_

 ** _(You mean we will be.)_**

"Guys," I whisper, trying to get their attention once i realise Peter's heading _away_ from me.

 _(Yeah, no. I want no part of this if he finds out that you have the hots for his son barely two seconds after seeing him in real life.)_

 ** _(It's " we", dipshit. And what do you mean you want no part-? You. are. a part. of us. Whatever happens to us happens to you too.)_**

I roll my eyes. "Guys!"

 _(What?)_

 ** _(What?)_**

"Shut up, I'm trying to focus."

 _(Oh, now you wanna focus.)_

"Well sometimes it's hard to do that with all the yammering y'all do. It's fucking distracting," I dip my head sideways in frustration, scolding them. "Look, Peter is getting further and further away, and I don't want to lose sight of- "

I glance up to see Peter turning left and disappearing completely from view.

 _Fuck._

-

Peter runs out the school's back entrance and dashes across the street, laughing.

"Woah that was fun," he chuckles with a mischievous glint in his eye. He soon slows down to a jog after turning into an empty alley a few blocks down.

Peter takes off his bag and unzips it to grab his costume and mask. Not wanting to be seen, he makes his change quick; taking off his clothes, which reveals a very well-toned physique, and putting on his costume.

Peter then puts on his mask and webs his backpack to a wall, noting the building's name before swinging out onto the streets.

Meanwhile, Wade combs the streets searching for Peter.

"How can a kid like him just disappear like that?" he mumbles to himself.

 _(Well...)_

"No, don't answer that. You'll jinx it."

Wade's phone starts ringing.

"You jinxed it!" Wade yells as he takes his phone out. He checks the phone's screen to see who's calling, though he already knows the answer.

Tony.

"Yello?" he speaks into the phone, trying to sound conversational.

"Wade. Just called to check in with you. How's everything with Peter?" Tony asks, explosions and shouting prominent in the background.

"Peachy! Just peachy..." Wade replies, craning his neck to check his surroundings. "Yeah, how are things with you guys? The background sounds exciting!"

"We're just fighting baddies...the usual. Should be home in about 5 hours, tops. Make sure Peter has his dinner, alright?"

"Sure thing, papa Stark. Have fun!" Wade responds cheerfully, though feeling slightly uneasy on the inside.

"Thanks, Wade. See you in awhile."

-

It's been about four hours and Wade still hasn't found Peter.

He saw his pal Spider-man though, and wanted to catch up with the web-slinging hero so badly. He hasn't seen the guy in weeks due to a previous mission that took him out of the city. He missed him, and while he wants to join him, he can't. Not until Peter's found and sent home safely.

Wade makes his way back to Stark Tower in the hopes that Peter's already home, because he's running out of places to look.

The man walks into the building and calls for JARVIS.

"Hey um JARVIS? Has Peter returned home yet?"

"Greetings, Mr Wilson. Affirmative, Mr Parker is in his room."

Wade inwardly heaves a sigh of relief.

"Oh? And where is his room?"

"On the 15th floor."

"May I go visit him?"

"Of course, sir. Do you wish for me to notify Mr Stark of your time of arrival?"

"No, let's not do that. Thanks Bettany."

"... As you wish, sir."

Wade whistles as he enters the lift and heads up to the 15th floor. He walks over to Peter's bedroom door, opens it and steps into the room. He sees the young man sitting at his table studying.

"Hey dad, you're back early," Peter murmurs distractedly.

"Hey kid."

Peter yelps and jumps a little in his seat.

Peter's POV

 _I know that voice anywhere..._

 _Wade._

 _Wait, what? Dad hired him?_ _Huh. Well that explains the 'Wilson' in 'Mr Wilson'._

 _But w_ _ow. What are the odds?_

 _And It's been like what, a month since I last saw him? What's_ _he doing here? How'd he even access my room? ...Shit. He only knows me as Spider-man... I can't act like I know him._

I swivel my chair to face the source of that voice, trying to mask any trace of recognition on my face with surprise. A pretty easy feat once i come face-to-face with Wade's appearance.

 _Okay that's... that's not his face. I would know because i've seen him without his mask on and he looks nothing like that. Looks like he altered it somehow._ _But...why?_

"Wha- ...who are you?" I hear myself speak, standing up.

Wade walks over to me. "My name is Wade Winston Wilson. I'm the bodyguard your daddy hired," he replies, bowing dramatically.

I smile awkwardly, extending my hand out. "Uh hey. I-I-I'm Peter," I stammer.

 _Hopefully, my responses coincide with my "awkward nerd persona" so I won't have to explain my stuttering._

Wade doesn't take my hand, but continues smiling. "I know," he says, nodding.

I lower my hand and fold my arms, shifting uncomfortably.

 _Great, another person I need to actively work at keeping my secret from._

"Sooo...Petey. You cute thing. Mind telling me where you've been? I saw you at school. Supposed to pick you up but you disappeared," Wade tells me, leaning casually against the wall.

 _Did he...did he just call me cute?_

I shake my head and frown, trying to concentrate so I can think of an excuse.

 _You can't keep quiet for too long or he'll start to get suspicious. Say something!_

"You were supposed to pick me up today?"

"Yeah, didn't your dad tell you?"

"He didn't, he must've... he must've forgot," I finish lamely.

Wade narrows his eyes at me. "You're not a very good liar, Petey. Now how am i supposed to protect you, if you're not completely honest with me?" he tsk-tsks.

I sigh, looking down.

 _Maybe you can bend the truth a little._

"Okay... the truth is... I did spot you but I didn't want to meet you so soon," I start, earning a look of feigned hurt from Wade.

"N-no offense or anything," I add hastily. "It's just... the whole 'bodyguard' thing can come across as cold, intimidating and really, _really_ restrictive. So I thought it's better to go my way, get some tacos and take my last walk back home as a free man, before i'm subjected to a heavily guarded life," I explain, rubbing the back of my neck.

 _Jesus. You suck at this._

But Wade seems to believe Peter, and his face lights up at the mention of tacos.

"You love tacos?? Me too!" he beams. "Maybe we can have Taco Tuesdays like how I have them with my friend Spidey! I'm BFFs with Spider-man, you see..." he begins rambling.

I smile. _There's_ _the Wade i know._

"...was thinking of alternating Taco Tuesdays but I realize I'm never free at night. Y'know, night patrol. Observing citizens like pervs in the shadows. Like Batman."

I find myself laughing loudly, and Wade smiles in response.

"Your dad knows and he's okay with it, because at night you're home and usually there's someone here at the Tower to keep an eye on you. So- "

 _JARVIS. He's the one who actively monitors me when i'm home, and is the only one who knows about my secret. I trust him completely. Well, after I hacked into JARVIS's mainframe and adjusted the security controls accordingly to prevent him from compromising me when i'm on duty._

"I'm never free at night too. Homework," I gesture to the papers and books scattered on my table.

 _Well, that's a half-truth._

"But maybe after school, before you send me home, we can grab some mexican food."

Wade smiles widely. "Oh baby boy we are gonna have so much fun!" he says excitedly. Then as an afterthought, he adds, "And don't worry about the whole 'cold, restricting bodyguard' thing. I like you, Petey. You're such a cute softie, I can't be mean to you. Unless you, y'know, disappear on me."

Wade wiggles his eyebrows, and I can't help but laugh and shake my head. "I promise you, I won't disappear like that again," I tell him sincerely.

"Pinky swear?" he asks me, extending his pinky out.

I grin and nod, wrapping my pinky around his firmly.

"Pinky swear."

end notes

-

actual trash. well that was...horrible. i'm so sorry for that. truly.

hopefully, the next chapter will be better.

as always, any feedback is appreciated!! xx


End file.
